Anata (Wanna Play Game?)
by Trinity9095
Summary: 'Apapun yang terjad aku harus menang' batin Sakura, si Mesum Sasuke menerima ajakan 'bermain' istrinya, lantas siapakah pemenangnya. Chap 3 Update. Review yaa
1. Chapter 1

Anata

Cerita tentang keseharian Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi suami istri, ada pertengkaran, mesra-mesran, hide and seek dan lain-lain.

Ini lah side story dari karangan asli masashi kisimoto

Dozo!

.

.

.

Langit sore yang awalnya cerah kini menggelap, angin segar kini berganti angin kencang , bunyi rintikan hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela rumah-rumah penduduk desa konoha bagaikan peringatan akan ada badai sebentar lagi, mengetahui akan ada hujan badai. Kunoichi favorite konoha itu segera bergegas untuk mengambil pakaian yang di jemurnya tadi siang.

dia tidak seperti kunoichi lainnya yang menjalankan misi keluar desa , dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri dari satu-satunya penerus clan Uchiha dan berkeja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Terdakang ada rasa kebanggan tersendiri karena dapat mendapatkan Pemuda terakhir Clan Uchiha tersebut, Namun ada efek samping karena berikatan dengan pemuda itu, banyak orang yang mengatakan pemuda itu sangat arogan yang dingin, pemuda tampan dengan mata kelam yang menghanyutkan, pemuda dengan postur tubuh sempurna bak dewa, tapi sayang menurut Sakura dia hanyalah pemuda yang bersikap kekanakan jika dengannya.

pemuda tampan yang mesum dan posesif menurut Sakura, jika diingatkan kembali hampir setiap pemuda itu pulang dari misi dia akan berkeluh kesal di pangkuan Sakura, menceritakan betapa susah musuh-musuhnya dan apa saja yang ditemuinya di jalan yang dia lewati. Jika sudah begitu Sakura hanya bias mengelus rambut raven Suaminya sambil setia mendengarkan keluhannya dan pemuda itu akan menagih jatahnya kepada sakura, dan geez sakura yakin dia tidak bias berjalan dengan baik esoknya.

tapi, hey.. Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki pendiam nan dingin itu sekarang menjadi seorang cerewet jika di rumahnya. Jangan salah, pengaruh Sakura di sampingnya lah yang membuatnya seperti itu sekarang

kembali ke awal, Sakura dengan lengkah tergesah-gesah berlari di koridor kediaman uchiha, pergi ke area halaman belakang rumahnya. Menggambili baju kering yang tadi siang di jemurnya. Wajar saja, Sakura tidak bertemu Sasuke hampr 4 minggu lamanya di karenakan misi Sasuke yang harus mengawal petinggi konoha untuk ke kirigakure guna merundingkan kerja sama

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pakaian dalam Suaminya. Dengan wajah memerah dia menggambilnya –dengan wajah yang memerah- dan memasukan kedalam bak yang tidak jauh dari kakinya. Menggeleng gelengkan wajahnya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran eronya. Dengan langkah cepat dia berlari masuk kedalam rumah tidak lupa membawa ember bak yang berisi penuh bajunya dan suaminya. Tubuh Sakura sedikit kuyub karena pengaruh gerimas tadi. Dengan cepat dia meletakan bak berisi baju di tempat strikaan.

Sakura hendak naik guna pergi ke kamarnya namun bunyi ketukan pintu mencegahnya untuk naik 'Siapa di Tengah hujan badai seperti ini bertamu.' Batin Sakura

CKLEK

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sekita.

Sosok Sasuke dengan setelan khas Anbu yang setengah kuyub, rambutnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Bibirnya yang pucat karena suhu udara yang dingin.

Sedang berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura yang mematung

"A-anata" ucap Sakura serak yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari Sasuke, "Masuklah Anata, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu berendam lalu aku akan memasakan sup tomat untukmu." Ujar Sakura kalem.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura ke lantai 2

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi

Sakura menyalakan keran air di tube mandi,dan mengukur suhu yang pas dengan tangannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dia bergegas memanggil Sasuke yang masih duduk di ranjang mereka.

"Anata airnya sudah siap."

Dengan langkah tegas Sasuke masuk kedalam mandi

BLAM

Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikamar, Sakura dengan cepat mengambil baju Sasuke di lemari dan meninggalkannya di kasur.

Dengan langkah agak cepat Sakura berjalan kedapur. Dipersiapkanya bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup tomat kesukaan suaminya si maniac tomat.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya memasak tiba-tiba ada lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, sontak saja Sakura berjengit kaget karenanya, sedangkan pelaku pemeluknya hanya mencerukan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Sakura dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke kulit sensitive itu.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerang sembari mengadahkan kepalanya ke kanan, memberikan akses lebih untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan lebih menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, dengan sapuan lidah hangat Sasuke di lehernya dapat membuat Sakura mengeliyat geli di dalam pelukan Sasuke, lama-kelaman Sakuran jengah juga dengan perlakuan Sasuke di lehernya tersebut dengan muka memerah dia memberanikan diri menengok kearah belakang dan langsung di hadiahi kecupan mesra dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang meliat wajah malu-malu merona Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis

"Apa hari ini kau ada tugas di rumah sakit konoha?" Tanya Pria Raven tersebut dengan suara berat dan seksinya,

"Tidak Anata, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal jaga di rumah sakit." Sakura kembali berfokus dengan masakanya, terlihat Sasuke hanya bergumam dan berjalan kearah meja makan menunggu masakan istrinya matang.

Sembari menunggu istrinya menyelesaikan masakannya, dia memperhatikan tubuh molek istrinya yang berisi saja sekarang –mungki karena ulahnya juga- wanita yang dulu yang ingin dia bunuh, wanita yang dulunya dia kubur dalam-dalam persaan terhadapnya, wanita yang dulu pernah membuatnya sadar bahwa balas dendam akan menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar, dan sekarang wanita itu sedang bersamanya dan mungkin bahkan dia akan menjadi ibu dari penerus clan uchiha kelak mana kala hanya tinggal dia yang tersisa dari clan legendaris tersebut.

Mungkin dia akan membuat keturunanya hari ini selain Sakura juga tidak ada jadwal jaga di rumah sakit, dan mereka sudah tidak melakukanya selama hampir 4 minggu lamanya, Sasuke sedang memikirkan mala mini dia akan bercinta dengan Sakuran dan dengan cara berbeda juga tentunya. Seringai tipis terpanti di bibir seksinya ketika melihat Sakura sedang menyusun piring dengan tubuh menunduk menyebabkan belahan dadanya terlihat oleh mata onyx Sasuke

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang memperhatikan belahan dadanya yang menyembul di balik celemek yang di kenakanya dan hanya berfokus dengan tatanan masakanya saja

.

.

.

.

Setelah sajian masakan Sakura sudah rapi mereka berdua mulai makan dengan tenang dan bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari yang sudah mereka jalani selama 4 minggu belakangan, Sasuke masih tidak focus dengan ucapan istrinya, dia masih setia focus dengan lekuk tubuh istrinya yang menggoda itu. 'sial, bahkan untuk meneguk ludahpun terasa berat' umpat Sasuke dalam hati

Sakura menyadari Sasuke sangat diam hari ini-walaupun dia memang pendiam- tapi ini berbeda, dengan raut wajah kawatir Sakura bertanya pada suaminya itu

"Ne Anata, apakah kau menemui masalah di misimu? Sampai-sampai kau melamun begini."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam, seolah-olah ada kata-kata yang bersit dari sana, Sakura hanya membalas dengan pandangan penuh Tanya dan menjulurkan tanganya untuk mengusap rahang tegas suaminya itu

"Aku ada disini Sasuke, katakan padaku apa masalah mu." Ucap Sakura lembut sambil mengelus kuliat halus wajah Sasuke

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, mendinginkan hasrat yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya

Onyxnya terbuka dan bola mata kelam itu menyiratkan gairah yang tersimpan didalamnya

.

.

.

"Bercintalah denganku Sakura."

DEG

3 kata itu mampu membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya dan melajukan degub jantungnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Heyy minna saya author baru di fandom FF SasuSaku ini

Mohon reviewnya yaa

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana

Apabila kesalahan mohon di maafkan

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah sempat membaca dan review ff berikut ini

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Anata

Cerita tentang keseharian Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi suami istri, ada pertengkaran, mesra-mesran, hide and seek dan lain-lain.

Ini lah side story dari karangan asli masashi kisimoto

Dozo!

.

.

.

.

"A-anata, a-apakah k-kau serius?" ucap Sakura gagap, dia sangat syok dengan ucapan Sasuke yang sangat frontal tersebut. Walaupun mereka sudah menjadi suami istri tetap saja Sakura sangat malu mendengarnya, liatlah kedua pipinya sudah sangat memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan suaminya tersebut.

Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' ria saja menanggapi ucapan dari Sakura, diam-diam Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura. Wajah putih merona Sakura dan mata emeraldnya yang sangat dia rindukan selama 4 minggu itu

'Cantik' batin Sasuke, namun bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang poker face. Tsk sangat Uchiha sekali heh kau Sasuke (di cidori).

Sakura salah tingkah ketika melihat Sasuke sedang memandangnya intens dengan mata kelamnya yng sangat mempesona, dan dia hanya bias menundukan wajahnya hingga rambut pinknya menutupi wajah cantiknya, Sasuke yang merasa pemandangannya terganggu oleh rambut Sakura berinisiatif menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Sakura.

Ditatapnya serius manis emerald Sakura, mengagumi kecantikan matanya. Sasuke sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kunoichi seperti Sakura, cantik, baik hati, bodynya yang molek, perhatian, type Sasuke sekali.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka

 _ **Tuk**_

Bunyi sumpit Sakura yang jatuh ke lantai

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba, hanya kecupan kasih sayang. Namun ,tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lumatan kecil, dan Sakura mengerang karena bibir Sasuke yang hangat mulai mengigit-gigit kecil bibirnya, belum lagi tangan Sasuke yang mulai berpindah ke tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Semakin lama ciuman Sasuke semakin liar di bibirnya, Sakura kewalahan menghadapinya. Dia hanya bisa mendesah tertahan ketika lidah terampil Sasuke mulai masuk ke goa hangatnya, mengapsen setiap jengkal giginya, dan mengajak lidah Sakura untuk menari.

Walapun nafas Sakura sudah tersenggal-senggal tapi tidak terlihat Sasuke berniat melepaskan ciuman hot-nya, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis, Sakura mencengkram erat kaos Sasuke sesekali menepuk dada bidang suami eronya tersebut.

"A-anata…mmmhh..y-yamette….sas..mmpptt…suke-kun..ahh" ucap Sakura terenggah-enggah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mentapnya nakal. Inilah wajah asli di balik topeng dingin yang selalu di pasangnya, sudah menjadi tradisi clan Uchiha mereka bersikap mesum *plak, berbicara panjang lebar hanya dengan mate atau istrinya saja. Dan inilah mengapa Sasuke selalu memasang wajah dingin di depan fansgirl-nya ketika dia akademi dulu.

Dan Sakura tersadar bahwa Sasuke sangat mesum, Sasuke Si Prince idaman kunoichi se-konoha dulu itu yang tampan dan stay cool ternyata sangat mesum sekali jika dirumah, bahkan Sakura kewalahan ketika menghadapi Sasuke mode hentainya.

Kembali ke awal, Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang ngos-ngosan, dan bibir peacenya yang membengkak karena ulahnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke sayu karena ulahnya tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, a-ayo kita lanjutkan makannya. pasti kau sangat lapar setelah menjalakan misi." Ucap Sakura malu-malu, sembari mengambil sumpitnya yang terjatuh ke lantai tadi, Sakura tidak sadar ketika dia mengambil sumpitnya dia sedikit menungging dan menyingkap rok mininya, pemandangan itu tidak luput dari eagle eyes Sasuke. Bahkan jakun-nya naik turun karena melihat tubuh indah milik istrinya.

'Sial jika begini terus aku bisa hilang kendali, damn. Akan ku buat kau tidak bias berjalan Uchiha Sakura.' Seringai tipis masih bertengger di bibir tipis Sasuke sembari mata gelapnya menelusuri tubuh Sakura.

Sakura ingin mengganti sumpitnya dengan yang baru, berjalan kea rah pantry dapur dengan pelan. mengambil sumpit di tempat sendok dan menaruh sumpit kotor tadi di wastafel.

Ketika hendak berbalik Sakura hampir berteriak karena wajah Sasuke sangat dengan wajahnya, walapun harus menunduk.

Sakura gelagapan dengan pancaran dari dalam mata kelam suaminya, "a-anata ayo kita makan." Ucap Sakura lembut, Sasuke malah semakin mentapnya dalam

"Aku ingin memakanmu Sakura, sekarang." Suara berat dan serak Sasuke meyadarkan Sakura jika suaminya sedang dalam masa high untuk bercinta, namun kepala pinknya memiliki banyak alasan untuk mennyangkalnya.

"Aku sangat lapar Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak lapar Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya, Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian seringai mesumnya keluar lagi di wajah tampannya.

"Benar juga Saku-chan, kita membutuhkan banyak energy untuk bercinta nanti. Makanlah yang banyak karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bahkan hanya untuk meminum air." Kalimat itu bagaikan bencana bagi Sakura, karena Sasuke tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Sasuke kembali duduk di meja makan dan menyantap makananya dengan lahap walaupun matanya masih memandang Sakura di sebelahnya, yang ditatap hanya diem sambil memakan supnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan cucian piringnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk di meja makan. Menunggu Sakura selesai dan melanjutan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi, Sakura sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama untuk mencuci piring guna membuat Sasuke tidur duluan dan melupakan jatahnya, namun kenyataanya Sasuke sekarang masih duduk manis tak lupa dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Kau tak lupa setelah ini kita akan bercintakan Sakura." Ujar Sasuke berat dan masih dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, Sakura langsung membeku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

'Gawat di belum lupa ternyata.' Batin Sakura ngenes, 'Kami-sama tolong aku.' Rapal Sakura berkali-kali

Di luar sedang badai hujan, kemungkinan adanya mati listrik di distrik-distrik konoha, dan semoga saja lampu padam karena Sakura punya alasan ampuh untuk menolak Sasuke. membalikan badan dan berjalan kearah suaminya yang sedang duduk.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kita melakukan sedikit 'permainan' ketika hujan badai begini, biasanya konoha akan mati lampu jika hujan badai begini. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tawar Sakura sambil berdiri di hadapan Sasuke hanya terpisah oleh meja.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir keras dengan ajakan 'bermain' istrinya, otak jeniusnya berpikir permainan macam apa yang akan dimainkan istrinya, lama befikir akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan anggukan tersebut bagai jalan keluar dari derita Sakura.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun permainanya sangat sederhana, yaitu hide and seek." Ucap Sakura membara, Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung "Lantas jika hide and seek kenapa harus waktu mati lampu?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan oleh kepala pink itu.

"Eh, ini tidak hanya sekedar permainan petak umpet Sasuke-kun, ada peraturan tersendiri." Sakura menghela nafas sejenak.

"Peraturannya Jika Si Penjaga bisa menemukan yang bersembunyi maka yang bersembunyi akan terkena hukumannya. Dan jika si penjaga gagal maka sebaliknya, si penyembunyi lah yg member hukuman pada si penjaga, bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" jelas Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang berfikir.

"Hukumanya apa saja?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum puas, Sasuke bisa masuk kedalam jebakanya. "Hukumanya di tentukan oleh pemenangnya," ucap Sakura kalem sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke langsung berfikir jika Sakura memang berharap di setubuhinya hingga tidak bisa berjalan namun ingin sedikit bermain-main denganya, Sasuke terkekeh kecil dengan tindak Sakura.

"Baiklah, mari 'bermain' U-chi-ha…..Sa-Ku-Ra." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan

.

.

.

GLEK

'Aku harus menang bagaimana pun juga caranya.' Batin Sakura ngeri melihat kekehan mesum Sasuke

.

.

.

TBC

Hai minna-san Author udah balik nih

Wah lumayan juga ya review buat ff gaje saya ini *clap-clap*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Domo Arigato minna

Well panggil saja saya author Trinity… okeh langsung balas review aja yaa

 **7SS :** hei Tri udah update nih, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaaa , trima kasih. review lagi yaa

 **mantika mochi** : Hei maaf ya chapter kemarin nanggung banget, semoga di chapter ini sudah puas yaa.. trima kasih review lagi yaa

 **Niwa-chann** : ah iya Tri juga nunggui OS SasuSaku sebelum sarada lahir nih, moga aja ada… terimakasih sarannya maaf ya di chapter sebelumnya banyak typo. Semoga di chapter ini gak banyak bahkan gak ada typonya lagi. Trimakasih. Review lagi yaa

 **Nami :** sekali-kali mesum gak papakan.. wkwkw, terimakasih reviewnya semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Review lagi yaa

 **citradewipratiewy** : ini sudah lanjut, silahkan.. terima kasih, review lagi yaa

 **dikapurnamasari90** : maaf ya chapter kemarin belum memuaskan karena typo yang bertebaran, semoga chapter ini tidak banyak typonya. Terimakasih sarannya review lagi yaa

 **Kiki Kim** : ini sudah Tri update, semoga memuaskan yaa.. terimaksih, review lagi yaa

 **Yukiyamada** : hihihi maaf ya chapter kemarin nanggung banget yaa, hee itu sengaja karena Tri mau bikin reader penasaran hee.. terima kasih. Review lagi yaa

 **undhott** : heyy terimaksih sudah review. Untuk lemon ada gak yaa.. *toel Sasuke* semoga chap ini memuaskan yaa. Terima kasih, review lagi yaa

 **Cherryma** **:** terima kasih ini sudah lanjut, semoga chap ini memuaskan yaa.. review lagi yaa

: terimaksih reviewnya.. ini sudah lanjut.. review lagi yaa

 **CherryAsta** :terima kasih reviewnya, iya hehehe kan bosen tuh klo Sasuke tetep stay cool kalau sama bininya hee.. review lagi yaa

 **BLACK 'SS' PEARL** : hehehe iyaa, makasih yaa supportnya walaupun rintangan sebadai rambut Sasuke tapi Tri akan tetep bertahan *plak. Hee review lagi yaa

 **Babyponi** : hehehe di tunggu aja yaa, terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi yaa


	3. Chapter 3

Anata (Wanna Play Game)

Cerita tentang keseharian Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi suami istri, ada pertengkaran, mesra-mesran, dan lain-lain.

Ini lah side story dari karangan asli masashi kisimoto

Dozo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita harus menunggu hingga lampu padam dulu baru kita akan 'bermain'." Sakura kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah Sakura adalah mangsanya, Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Etto Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kita Suit dulu sebelum mulai, yang menang akan bersembunyi dan yang kalah akan berjaga." Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham lalu menyodorkan tangan kekarnya kedepan.

Suuuuuit

.

.

.

"Yatta!" girang Sakura dengan bangga.

Ternyata pemenangnya adalah Sakura

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi kemenangan Sakura 'kita liat Saki, apakah kau bisa bertahan heh?' sambil memandang Sakura yang wajahnya di penuhi binar kemenangan.

Tak!

Tiba-tiba kediaman Uchiha langsung gelap gulita di selimuti oleh hujan yang deras di luar sana.

"Nah Sasuke-kun, kau berhitung sampai 20. Dan aku akan mulai bersembunyi." Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersembunyi, mansion itu tidak terlalu gelap di karenakan ada lampu emergency di setiap tikungan mansion itu, hanya di setiap tikungan.

Bunyi Guntur dan petir malam itu bagaikan backsound bahwa permainan yang Sakura mainkan kali ini sangat berbahaya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara Sakura untuk menolak ajakan suaminya, Sakura bukanya tidak mau untuk bercinta dengan Sasuke. hanya saja Sasuke sering lupa diri ketika menggauli istri cantiknya itu, dan keesokan harinya Sakura tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Padahal dia ada jadwal jaga rumah sakit keesokan harinya, dan cara berjalannya yang aneh itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman ketika mengerjakan tugasnya, dan jangan lupakan jika Ino sering menggodanya karena cara berjalannya yang terseok-seok itu karena ulah keganasan Sasuke.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Sakura sedang berjalan kerumah sakit di konoha, dengan langkah pelan dan teseok-seok Sakura tetap pergi ke rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang harus ditanganinya, sewaktu di perjalanan menuju RS. Sakura bertemu Ino yang juga kebetulan sedang mendapat orderan mengantarkan bunga ke salah satu pasien di rumah sakit tempat Sakura berkerja

Ino yang melihat cara berjalan Sakura yang sedikit terseok-seok tersebut menyerngit bingung.

"Hei jidat, ada apa dengan kakimu? Apa kah kau jatuh dari tangga semalam." Ino tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"A-anoo…i-ini karena aku jatuh dari tangga, y-ya jatuh dari tangga." Ucap Sakura gagap, Ino memandang Sakura dengan senyuman penuh arti. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang mukanya yang memerah

"Aku tau kau berbohong jidat,. Jadi, berapa ronde Sasuke melakukanya, hm?" goda Ino sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan jangan lupan wajah Ino yang menampilkan senyum penuh arti, Sakura hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah

 _ **Flashblack off**_

Sakura tidak mau kejadian itu terjadi lagi jadi rencanya kali ini harus berhasil bagaimanapun caranya.

Kediaman Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya gelap sebenarnya. Di setiap tikungan rumahnya ada lampu emergency yang mengunakan sensor tubuh untuk menyalahkannya, dan lampu-lampu tersebut sangat menolong Sakura untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. kediaman Uchiha milik Sasuke-dan Sakura tentunya- tidaklah kecil, ada 3 lantai dan di setiap lantainya ada 2 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi.

Di lantai paling atas ada gudang yang tidak terpakai, ada 1 kasur lama yang usang di situ dan beberapa barang milik Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah tidak terpakai. Di bekalang mansion ada kolam renang di belakang mansion, dan saung di sebelah tempat menjemur baju.

Kediaman Uchiha itu juga banyak sekat dan tikunganya, jadi jangan heran jika banyak tamu yang sering tersesat di rumah besar itu.

Kembali ke awal, Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak di depan tembok yang akan menjadi tempat check poinya ketika menemukan Sakura. Sakura sudah besiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. semoga saja dia bisa mengakhir game iini secepat yang dia bisa.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memjamkan matanya.

SATU

Sasuke sudah mulai berhitung, dan Sakura lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, dia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena takut tersandung dengan apa saja yang di laluinya, sedangkan Sasuke bisa saja mengunakan mata sharinegan miliknya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengingatkan Sasuke-kun untuk tidak mengunakan jutsu ketik 'bermain'. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir peacenya. "Bagiamana ini. Lebih baik aku berbalik dan memberi tau Sasuke-kun saja." Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke tadi.

DUA PULUH, SIAP ATAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU SAKURA.

Suara Sasuke sangat syarat akan kemenangan, terlambat sudah Sakura untuk memberitahu Sasuke untuk tidak menggunakan jutsu.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencari Sakura, tapi Sasuke mempunyai ide lebih baik untuk mencari Sakura di rumah mereka yang luas ini.

KAGABUNSHIN NO JUSTU

 **POFFF**

Sasuke mengunakan teknik bayangan, dia hanya membuat 1 bayangan saja.

"Kau cari Sakura di lantai 1 dan 2. Sedangkan aku akan mencarinya di taman belakang dan lantai atas. Mengerti?" komando Sasuke kepada bayanganya, dan hanya di jawab anggukan patuh olehnya.

Mereka mulai berpencar, Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik tembok hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. 'Kami-sama, tolong aku.' Ringis Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai berjalan dengan cepat kearah dapur dan bersembunyi di bawah meja dapur., Sakura melihat lampu emergency di tikungan kearah dapur menyalah dan dia langsung menahan nafasnya ketika melihat kaki pucat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Dia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan pergelangan tanganya untuk menahan suaranya.

Sasuke terlihat sedang melihat-lihat kearah dapur dan berjalan kearah wastafel, berniat mencuci tanganya. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengetahui keberadan Sakura yang bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja dapur itu hanya saja dia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda Sakura. Salahkan matanya yang bisa melihat cakra shinobi bahkan di waktu gelap.

Sasuke pura-pura haus dan pergi untuk mengambil minum di kulkas, dan sialnya meja dapur berhadapan dengan kulkas, hanya saja meja dapur tertutup oleh taplak meja yang menjutai kebawah dengan aksen rumbai-rumbai yang sangat menguntungkan Sakura karena dapat menyembunyikan badanya dengan baik

Sakura bisa melihat kaki pucat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya, Sakura langsung menahan nafasnya ketika kaki pucat suaminya tersebut berhenti di depan meja dapur, tempat persembunyian-nya itu. Namun berputar kea rah kanan dengan pelan dan membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dengan gelas yang tersedia di atas kulkas.

GLEK GLEK GLEK

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang menegug air putihnya tersebut, sangat jelas jika Sasuke sangat kehausan dari caranya menelan air itu, jelas saja Sasuke kehausan bukan kehausan dalam arti sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mendinginkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi panas dan minta dipuaskan oleh Sakura, tapi sepertinya Sakura ingin sedikit 'bermain' denganya tak apakan jika akhirnya 'memuaskan', Sasuke sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat kaki jenjang Sakura di bawah kolong meja dapur.

'menggodanya sedikit tidak apa-apakan.' Batin Sasuke, Sasuke maju kearah meja dapur dan sedikit menendang mejanya

DUG

Sakura tidak bergeming, tubuhnya tidak mau di gerakan sedikitpun, 'kami-sama.' Jerit Sakura dalam hati

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan meletakan gelas kosong tadi di atas meja dapur, dan beranjak pergi, "Aku akan menemukanmu Sakura, dan akan MEMAKAMU di tempat." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi

GLEK

'mati aku.' Batin Sakura loyo

.

.

.

Ketika di rasa Sasuke sudah pergi jauh, Sakura mengendap-endap keluar dari dapur dan berlari ke lantai paling atas rumahnya, dan perjalannya kali ini tidak mudah. Beberapa kali lutut Sakura tersores meja dan kursi yang di lewatinya. Belum lagi bayangan Sasuke yang berkeliaran seperti mencoba untuk memperangkapnya.

Sakura segera berlari ke lantai 2 rumahnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruang tidur tamu, bersembunyi dari kejaran Sasuke dan bayanganya. Masuk kedalam bath tub dan menutup kordennya. Sakura merapal doa supaya dia tidak tertangkap oleh mereka.

Namun seketika tubuh Sakura menegang ketika melihat ada suara jejak kaki mendekat kearah pintu kamar mandi. Badan Sakura langsung bergetar ketika melihat ada tangan pucat yang hendak mencoba membuka korden bath tub. Sakura sudah mengambil ancang untuk berlari dari sana.

SREEK.

BRAK!

Sakura berlari dengan sekuat tenaga keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura melarikan diri langsung mengejar Sakura yang berlari keluar kamar, Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas, menuju gudang.

Sakura berlari kepojok gudang, bersembunyi di samping tempat tidur lusuh, tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan seperti sedang di kejar oleh sosok tak kasat mata. Dan bodohnya dia lupa menutup pintu gudang.

Sakura hampir berteriak ketika melihat mata berwarna merah menyala di tengah-tengah kegelapan gudang, namun saat kilat menyambar terlihatlah ternyata itu Sasuke dan bayanganya juga.

 **PUFF**

Bayangan Sasuke menghilang, dan menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura saja di gudang ini, Sakura bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki Sasuke yang menhentak-hentak menuju kearahnya. Sasuke menyeringai puas karena bisa memenangkan game ini, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kamar, badanya yang mungkin masih tidak bisa sembunyi terlalu karena ukuran ranjang yang memang mini. Sasuke berjalan dengan percaya diri melangkah menuju kemenangan

"Aku tau kau di situ Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada berat, Sakura masih membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Menyerahlah atau ku hukum kau sekarang juga, disini di ruangan gelap ini. Hn"

 **DRIT**

Kasur tersebut mendecit karena Sasuke mendudukinya, Sasuke masih cukup sabar untuk menunggu Sakura menyerah.

Sakura sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi sekarang, dia harus menyerah atau mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Lama Sakura berpikir akhirnya dia memilih untuk bertahan, dia mulai sedikit berjongkong, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Sasuke masih mengaktifkan sharinganya, dan dia berterimakasih pada sharinganya karena…

 **HAP**

 **Tertangkap**

Sharinganya bisa melihat 3 detik lebih cepat dari kejadian awalnya.

Sakura menatap takut-takut Sasuke, mata sharinganya masih aktif dan terlihat seram mana kala gudang ini begitu gelap, dengan background Guntur yang bergemuruh menapilkan sosok Sasuke bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa bagai Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh arti, sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura kearah kasur tua tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, m-maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura di bahu Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Tidak ada kata maaf untukmu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

BRUK!

UGH

Sakura mengaduh sakit karena punggungnya menghantam kasur yang kurang empuk ini, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mentapnya tajam. Matanya sharinganya yang masih aktif mentap tajam Sakura seolah-olah dai adalah hewan buruanya, Sakura bisa melihat adanya pancara kemarahan, gairah dan emosi dalam mata merah itu. Sakura hanya meneguk ludahnya secara paksa karena 'bermain' permainan berbahya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya hingga dada bidangnya bersentuhan dengan payudara milik Sakura, kepalanya dia tenggelamkan di leher Sakura, mengehembuskan nafas hangat yang membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah, menghirup aroma cherry istrinya yang sangat dirindukannya 4 minggu ini. Lalu bibirnya di tempelkannya di leher Sakura, sedikit menyesapnya.

"Nghhh.." lenguh Sakura pelan, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, Sasuke lalu berbisik di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Punishment time… Sa-Ku-Chan." Ucap Sasuke berat sambil mengehembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya membelakan matanya dan membeku.

"tamatlah riwayatku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Heyy minna-san, udah update Tri update nih, next chap mau lemon atau lemon banget? :v

Maaf yak kalau chapter kemarin nanggung, yang ini sepertinya juga :v tapi udah lebih mendingankan sepertinya :v. Hehehe ini permintaan maafnya aku udah buatin cepet hee… buat next chap mungkin minggu atau senin baru Tri Update.

Btw di ff ini aku masih make chara waktu the last ya, bukan Gaiden (karena klo gaiden aku belum bikin chara Sarada disni)

Jadi bayangin aja Sasuke kayak di the last, Sakura juga yaaa..,

Okeyy Balas review dulu yuk

 **Yukiyamada** : heyy iyaa, sengaja saya nistain Sasukenya :v. ini udah lanjut

 **luhannieka** : ini udah lanjut yaaa

 **CherryAsta :** Wkwkwk di tunggu next chapter aja ya gimana marahnya Sasuke :v

 **Me** : ini udah update yaaa

 **Hanazono yuri** : ini udah lanjut yaa

 **Yoriko Yakochidan** : hee ini udah lanjut, wkwkw kok bisa megap-megap? :v di sini tangan Sasuke udah ku bikin 2 sih, biar 'permainanya lebih asik' :v

 **Niwa-chan** : udah tau kan siapa yang menang hee, Sasuke di lawan :v. iya nih aku juga pingin liat Karin bisa move on ke Sugietsu gimana caranya, moga aja nanti ada di bikin ektra tambahan :v

 **Babyponi** : dia sedang 'lapar' :v

Sasara keiko : ini sudah lanjut, udah taukan siapa yg menang :v

 **Cherryma** : maaf ya untuk chap ini belum lemon :v, tapi chap depan janji deh lemon banget :v

 **Kiki kim** : maaf ya kalau pendek, tapi Tri update cepet kok walaupun pendek, hee

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya yang udah review fic abal ini, maaf jika typo dan saya menistakan Sasuke *dicidori*.

Untuk menunjang cerita Tri bikin Sasuke udah punya 2 tangan disini

.

.

.

Untuk chap selanjutnya Tri update cepat kalau banyak yang review. Hikss.. reviewnya semakin menurun maaf ya jika ceritany jelek *bow.

Okeh akhir kata sampai ketemu chap depan yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Anata (Wanna Play Game?)

Cerita tentang keseharian Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura

Mungkin akan di bedakan menjadi beberapa Title

Sidestory karya Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa memberontak di bawah kukungan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Hujan kencang di luar kediaman Uchiha masih saja setia mengetuk-ketuk jendela gudang yang gelap itu.

Tak

Lampu akhirnya menyala, Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnnya. Gudang yang sudang usang dan berdebu. Matanya kembali memperhatikan Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya, hidung memerah dan mata sedikit berair, bibir peace yang terbuka dan penuh. 'Cantik' kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan ekspresi Sakura.

"kita pindah ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke berat, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke mengangkatnya layaknya karung beras. Dengan langkah tegas Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari gudang, menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Bruuk

"Engggh." Lenguh Sakura, dengan takut-takut menatap wajah stoic Sasuke yang mentapnya tajam, tangan Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya.

Sasuke mulai mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Hingga nafas hangat mereka beradu dengan pelan.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura

"Relax Sakura, Aku tidak akan kasar padammu jika kau tidak nakal, jadilah anak baik." Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya. Dia sangat takut dengan Sasuke saat ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka baju Sakura, Sakura sangat syok dengan kelakuan suaminya yang sudah tidak sabaran itu hanya bisa membuang mukanya yang memerah.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya terseyum melihat kelakuan Tsundere istrinya itu. (padahal Sasuke sendiri tsundere XP)

Dengan kedua tanganya Sasuke melepaskan kancing kemeja istrinya.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Bunyi kancing kemeja Sakura yang di buka oleh Sasuke sangat menggema di kamar itu, Sakura sudah pasrah apa saja yang akan di lakukan oleh suaminya terhadap dirinya. Dan dia hanya berdoa semoga saja dia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik keesokan harinya.

Tak

Akhirnya kancing terakhir terbuka, dan menampakan tubuh putih susu Sakura, Sasuke menatap dengan eagle eyesnya, meneliti tubuh putih itu. Tanganya kemudian berpindah ke leher jenjang Sakura, mengusap-usap kulit lembutnya. Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika Sasuke melakukanya.

Sasuke mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura, mencerukan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Sakura. Membiarkan hidungnya di penuh dengan aroma cherry Sakura yang sangat dia rindukan selama 4 minggu ini. Menghisap dalam-dalam aroma memabukan itu.

Dengan pelan Sasuke mulai menghisap leher Sakura, hanya hisapan pelan dan Sakura mulai melenguh.

Puas menghisap Sasuke mulai menjilati leher Sakura, nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit sensitive itu dan membuat Sakura mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, melampiaskannya dengan meremas seprai di bawahnya.

Setelah puas dengan leher Sakura Sasuke memindah kawasan jajahanya. Semakin turun kearah tulang belikat Sakura, sedikit mengigit tulang itu, semakin turun kearah dada Sakura yang masih terbungkus dengan bra berwarna baby blue.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dada Sakura itu, melampiaskan semua penatnya di kulit hangat itu. Sakura hanya mengeliat geli karena perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba tanganya bergerak ke atas untuk mencari tali bra Sakura yang masih tergantung di pundaknnya, menariknnya turun dengan perlahan. Hingga terlepas dari tangan Sakura, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya, Sasuke menarik tali bra Sakura yang satu lagi turun dari tempatnya dengan perlahan.

Hingga terlepas dari tangan Sakura, Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan matanya yang sedikit sayu. Memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibirnya pasrah, rona merah sudah memenuhi pipi putihnya.

Sasuke tidak berniat untuk membuka kaitan bra Sakura, dia mulai melanjutkan jajahannya kearah perut rata Sakura, mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan, berharap keturunan Uchiha akan segera lahir dari perut Sakura.

"egghh" Sakura mendesah karena nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa kulit perutnya.

Tangan Sasuke berkerja lagi, menuju kearah celana istrinya, menurukanya dengan cepat dan membuangnya entah kemana. Dan lihatlah, tubuh Sakura hanya berbalut pakaian dalam saja (walaupun branya sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar)

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, menelusuri tubuh seputih susu tersebut dengan mata kelamnya.

Sakura hanya membuang mukanya yang memerah karena di tatap begitu intens oleh Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke pun berlanjut kebagian bawah Sakura . Dan memulai menjilat pahanya "ahh!" jerit Sakura terkejut, Sasuke tetap berlanjut menjilat dan mengemut paha Sakura .Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafasnya sembari mengigit bibirnya sendiri karena ulah Sasuke di kulit sensitifnya

Sasuke mulai kembali bergerak keatas, berniat mecium bibir kissable Sakura, Sakura berpikir dengan cepat. 'aku harus mengehentikan hukuman gila Sasuke

"stop... STOP!"

Sasuke terdiam melihat wajah istinya yang memerah.

Sakura langsung membalikan keadaan tubuh mereka, menjadi di atas Sasuke yang terlentang di bawahnya  
"Sasuke aku punya usul." Ucap Sakura mentap Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya.

"apa lagi?" Sasuke dengan malas-malas membalas Sakura "sudah nikmati saja hukumanmu ini." Sasuke mulai menarik tubuh Sakura erat, mencerukan wajahnya di leher Sakura.

"Ba-bagimana jika kita bertaruh lagi kali ini. Jika aku bisa membuatmu mendesah maka kau kalah." Sakura berdoa semoga saja Sasuke mau menerima tantangan keduanya kali ini.

"baiklah... buktikan klo begitu... " ucap Sasuke sombong

.

.

.

Sakura bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. memberi Sasuke sedikit ruang untuk bangun, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya menyandar di kepala ranjang. Memperhatikan aksi Sakura yang sedang mengigit-gigit kecil leher kekarnya, tangan nakal Sakura tidak hanya tinggal diam.

Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba kaos tipis Sasuke, mengelus perut six packnya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah nakal istrinya dengan diam, walapun Sasuke akui dia menyukai Sakura dalam mode hentainya :v.

Sasuke sedikit mendesah ketika tangan Sakura bergerak kearah vitalnya, namun merubah kembali mimik wajahnya menjadi stoic kembali. Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke sedikit mendesah tersenyum menyeringai 'yatta!.'

Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang semakin berat dan jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun, walapun wajah dinginya yang tampan masih memasang stoic tapi tetap saja Sasuke adalah lelaki normal, lelaki normal mana yang tidak "berdiri" jika di sentuh di bagian terlarangnya?

Sakura punya ide yang lebih baik dari sekedar membuat Sasuke mendesah. Dia akan menghukum Sasuke karena sudah membuatnya menjadi se-hentai ini. Jika bukan karena besok dia akan bertugas di rumah sakit Sakura tidak akan berbuat se-extrem ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai menanggalkan celana pendeknya, menurukannya dari paha berototnya. Meninggalkan celana dalam berwana hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

Wajah Sakura sangat memerah ketika melihat benda suaminya yang menggembung di antara selangkanganya, yang tertupi selembar kain tipis berwarna hitam. Tangan Sakura beranjak naik ke atas untuk menyingkap kaos oblong Sasuke agar terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya mengikuti arah permainan Sakura yang semakin liar saja. Sakura kemudian menatap manic Sasuke dalam, dengan tatapan nakal andalannya. Sembari mengigit bibir kissablenya sensual, tanganya bergerak kearah pungungnya dengan erotis. Mencari pengait branya dan menanggalkanya di hadapan Sasuke. melepaskannya dengan gaya erotis untuk menggoda Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya mentapnya dengan wajah yang datar-lagi-

Sakura sedikit mendengus dengan respon Sasuke yang seperti tidak tertarik, Sakura mulai mengambil langkah ekstrem. Dia mulai menduduki dada Sasuke sehingga kewanitaanya berada tepat menempel di dadanya, Sasuke dapat mersakan celana dalam renda Sakura sangat basah 'sudah terangsang masih saja berulah.' Gerutu Sasuke.

Dada Sakura yang tidak tertutup bra sangat menggoda indra pengeliatan Sasuke, Sasuke ingin memegang dua gunung yang mengantung dengan bebasnya itu, meremasnya dengan kuat, dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya. Menyusu hingga mulutnya puas.

Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukanya. Dia hanya diam dan menatap intens payudara Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke focus dengan dadanya menyeringai lebar. Dengan sengaja dia mulai merapatkan wajah Sasuke dengan dadanya, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke di dadanya. Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi akan di cap apa oleh Sasuke, intinya dia harus menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan cepat.

Sasuke yang melihat niat Sakura yang sedang mengodanya dengan dadanya yang padat hanya mentapnya datar walaupun dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyerang istri nakalnya, Sakura menggoda Sasuke dengan menempelkan dadanya kearah wajah Sasuke yang ternyata hangat 'malu ternyata.' Gumam Sakura dalam hati, sedikit mengesek-gesekan dadanya di bibir tegas Sasuke.

Ketika bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka, Sakura membimbing payudaranya untuk sedikit memasukan kedalam mulut Sasuke, Sasuke dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Namun Sakura hanya menggoda Sasuke. ditariknya kembali dadanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mengeram frustasi dengan tingkah Sakura yang menyebalkan menurutnya, dengan gelap mata Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan menarik tangan Sakura, Sakura tercengang dan sedikit takut dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Waktu habis Sa-Ku-Chan, youre punishment time." Ucap Sasuke berat, di tariknya Sakura ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh kecil itu dengan cepat. Menarik tangan Sakura ke atas, dan mencengkramnya menjadi 1. Sakura sedikit bergetar melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mulai buas.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam renda milik Sakura, satu-satunya kain penutup yang tersisa dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Sasuke menatap lapar tubuh Sakura yang polos tanpa selembar benang pun di tubuhnya, sedikit menjilat bibirnya. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, Sakura sampai kewalahan dengan perlakuan Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah saja, dan pasrah terhadap apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan denganya., Sakura mendesah dengan kencang ketika lidah hangat Sasuke menyentuh puncak payudaranya yang sangat menegang saat ini, sedangkan payudaranya yang satu lagi di remas-remas dengan kasar olehnya. Sasuke sedikit bangkit dari tubuh Sakura, melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat terangsang, dengan cepat dia beranjak dari ranjang menuju lemari pakaian miliknya dan Sakura. Mengambil tali yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Mengambilnya dan berjalan cepat kearah ranjang. Sedikit merapikan tali tersebut di depan Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya menatap horror tali yang di bawa Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar melihat mimik ketakutan dari Sakura, dengan sigap Sasuke mengikat tangan Sakura menjadi 1 di atas kepalanya. Mengikat dengan sangat keras, membuat tangan Sakura menjadi kaku. Sasuke hanya memastikan Sakura tidak kabur ketika mereka sedang 'bermain' karena Sasuke tau Sakura mempunyai kekuatan seperti hokage ke-5 si Tsunade, yang bisa merubuhkan gunung.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke memelas berharap Sasuke dapat melepaskannya dari tali tersebut. Namun sia-sia saja, Sasuke nampaknya tidak peduli dengan wajah memelas Sakura dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Memenjarakan tubuh Sakura di bawah tubuhnya yang kekar. Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura dengan jari tegasnya menyusuri paha mulus Sakura.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan karena Sasuke, Sasuke semakin menaikan jarinya hingga menyetuh daerah kewanitaan Sakura, sedikit bermain disana.

Setelah puas bermain Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

"Let's play Saku-chan."

Dan Sakura hanya meneguk ludahnya pasrah

.

.

.

.

"Ahh sa…engghh Sasuke…." desah Sakura, Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam vagina Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan yang di salurkan suaminya di pusat gairahnya, tempo in-out Sasuke semakin menganas, ranjang king size di kamar itu sampai berdecit dengan suara yang memekan telinga, mengingat betapa liarnya adegan percintaan mereka yang sangat liar.

"Ahhh..Sasuke-kun…a-akh..aku mau..ahhh..keluar." ucap Sakura tersenggal-senggal di tengah desahan hebatnya, badan Sakura bergerak naik turun seirama dengan tusukan Sasuke di lubangnya, Sasuke sendiri memperhatikan wajah terangsang Sakura sesekali mendesah hebat ketika otot vagina Sakura menjepit penisnya dengan erat. Sasuke mengakui vagina Sakura sangat sempit walaupun mereka sering melakukannya ketika dia sedang tidak ada jadwal misi.

Sasuke bisa merasakan penisnya di selimuti oleh cairan hangat milik Sakura, dan itu membuat penisnya semakin menegang dan keras di dalam vagina Sakura. Sakura masih mendesah hebat ketika orgasme yang entah keberapa kalinya itu datang. Desahan Sakura bertambah keras ketika Sasuke mengenai tepat di titik G-spotnya.

"Eghh..sakuraaaa." suara Sasuke sangat seksi dan berat. Mencondongkan dada bidangnya kearah tubuh kecil Sakura. Merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga saling menempel. Dada Sasuke menggesek payudara Sakura yang terlonjak naik turun, meremas dadanya dengan gemas sesekali tangan nakalnya memelintir puting kemerahan milik Sakura, bibir seksinya tidak tinggal diam. Menjamah cuping telinga dan leher Sakura bergantian, mengigitnya kecil dan sedikit _**dirty talk**_ di telinga Sakura, sedangkan penisnya tidak berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya, menusuk Sakura dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat Sakura tidak berhenti menjerit kenikmatan.

Bosan dengan gaya seperti itu Sasuke memiringkan Sakura dan menusuknya dari belakang, diangkatnya paha Sakura selebar mungkin dan mulai menusuknya dari belakang.

"Akhh..akh..sa-Sasuke-kun..akhh ahhh.. ber..ahhhhh..berhenti..ahh." Sakura mencoba mengeliatkan badannya, namun yang terjadi penis Sasuke semakin dalam masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan menyebabkan dia mendesah hebat.

"ssssshhh…ini ugh..belum selesai, eghh sakuraahh..shit.." Sasuke semakin tidak terkendali, menaikan tempo in-outnya semakin menjadi-jadi, sesekali tanganya menampar pantat putih Sakura

Plak

Plak

Plak

"egghhh.." bukannya sakit, Sakura malah mendesah keenakan. Masochist eoh? :v

Perut Sakura mulai mengejang lagi, kakinya di sempitkannya walaupun dia tau itu sia-sia karena tangan Sasuke menghalanginya, Sakura semakin menyempitkan vaginanya membuat Sasuke mendesah tak karuan

"agghhh Sakura, semmmpitt…ugh…" Sasuke hampir keluar di buatnya, namun Sasuke masih bisa menahannnya, Sakura berteriak lega ketika orgamesnya datang lagi. Dengan sedikit kekuatanya dia mengok kearah Sasuke, wajah penuh peluh yang sangat tampan. Dan guratan keenak yang tergambar jelas di wajah suaminya itu.

"Ahh..ahh.." Sakura mendesah lagi karena Sasuke semakin dalam menusuknya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura menjadi menungging tanpa melepas tautan diantara mereka,.

"Arggghh.." Sakura mendesah hebat karena tusukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang melihat respon Sakura berniat sedikit mempermainkanya dengan menurunkan kecepatan tusukanya, Sakura yang merasa tusukan Sasuke yang tidak seheboh sebelumnya mendecih pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, lebih cepat." Mohon Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan. Tanganya yang diikat tali oleh Sasuke semakin memerah,Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Bukanya tadi minta berhenti,hn?" Sasuke melepaskan penisnya yang bergitu keras begitu saja dari vagina Sakura, berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura, mengamati tubuh istrinya yang sangat menggoda dengan gaya menungging yang sensual dan wajah merah yang sangat terangsang. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghajar istrinya hingga pagi namun Sasuke berniat memberi Sakura sedikit pelajaran dengan mempermainkanya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi merasa panas, bagaimana bisa suaminya pergi ketika dirinya sedang dalam masa "high". Sakura mencoba melepaskan ikatan pergelangan tanganya namun gagal, ikatnya sangat kuat dan kencang. Yang dia dapat malah pergelangan tanganya sangat perih. Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan penisnya yang tegang. Mellihat itu Sakura semakin panas.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap Sasuke sayu, Sakura berusaha untuk duduk bersandar di kasur. Sakura bertingkah dengan sangat sensual untuk menggoda Sasuke agar kembali keranjang, Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura walapun tidak sebanding dengan ereksinya yang membesar dan makin tegang itu, Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari ranjang dari kamar mereka.

BLAM

Bunyi pintu yang di tutup oleh Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa suaminya meninggalkanya di saat seperti ini. Shannaro!. Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang tamu, dan menghampiri ransel misinya. Mengeluarkan benda yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini, dengan tersenyum setan Sasuke kembali ke lantai dua, berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Sakura.

Ceklek

Kepala Sasuke menyembul, meneliti keadaan ruangan yang sama seperti yang di tinggalkanya beberapa saat tadi, hanya ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Sakura sedang mencoba melepaskan ikatan talinya dengan sekuat tenaga, masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang masih setia mengamati pergerakan Sakura dari pintu.

Creck

'Yatta!' girang Sakura karena tangannya terbebas dari lilitan tali yang menyiksanya. Sakura hendak beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari kearah kamar mandi, namun naas dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di mulut pintu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan ereksi yang masih tegang, Sakura melihat Sasuke membawa kantong misterius dengan wajah yang misterius juga.

Sakura beranjak mundur ketika Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, Sakura berjalan mundur hingga betisnya menabrak bibir ranjang, Sakura terduduk di ranjang dengan muka yang masih kaget. Sasuke semakin dekat kearahnnya, mengangkat kantung misterius itu dan menunjukannya di depan wajah Sakura yang ketakutan.

Sakura memundurkan wajahnnya dari kantung tersebut, Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan mulai mendekatkan badannya pada Sakura. Sakura membeku ketika menatap manic kelam itu, seperti terhipnotis dengan keanggunannya. Namun Sakura sadar bahwa dia dalam situasi yang berbahaya sekarang. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan beringsut mundur, menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya namun tetap mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sakura memundurkan badannya hingga punggung telanjangnya menabrak kepala ranjang. 'Bagaimana ini.' Batin Sakura sedih, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut, matanya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan kain hitam dari kantung misterus tadi.

Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut, sedikit menundukan kepalanya Sasuke melirih kecil di telinga Sakura

"Tutup matamu, saki" suara Sasuke kembali memberat, dan Sakura tau itu menandakan jika suaminya dalam keadaan high, dilihat dari ereksinya yang sudah tegak juga. Sakura sebenarnya juga dalam masa high, hanya saja dia tidak mau bermain BDSM dengan suaminya, mana kala besok dia ada tugas jaga rumah sakit.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap Sasuke bermain dengan cepat walaupun dia tau bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang, Sasuke memakaikan kain itu untuk membalut mata Sakura, Sakura tidak melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya, tapi dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Lets Start the game, Shall we?" Smrik Sasuke semakin melebar dan tubuh Sakura semakin mengigil

.

.

.

TBC

Hello minna-san ada yg kangen ff ini gak? :D

Review ya :D maaf kalau banyak Typo huhuhu mimin cepet2 ngetiknya haha karena greget juga ternyata nulis FF lemon

See u in next chapter minna :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahh... Anata.. su-sudah..ahh.." rintih Sakura yang saat ini terlentang pasrah di tengah ranjang besar di kamar mereka, sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak bergeming walapun Sakura sudah memintanya untuk berhenti semenjak tadi. Tangan Sasuke masih saja asik memasukan benda itu di dalam vagina Sakura, Sakura sendiri hanya bisa memohon kepada Sasuke untuk berhenti.

"Tidak Saki, kita baru saja bermain." Jawab Sasuke datar, walapun dengan nada sedikit serak karena menahan birahinya semenjak tadi. Pria mana yang tidak tahan ketika melihat tubuh mulus Sakura sedang terikat di tengah ranjang, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat di sudut-sudut ranjang.

Sasuke semakin menaikan tempo vibrator yang masih bersarang di vagina Sakura. Sedangkan satu tanganya asik meremas dada kiri Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepada tubuhnya karena kedua matanya di tutup, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke tepat di perutnya, nafas Sasuke semakin berat dan tersenggal-senggal, Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak bisa menahal hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke masih tetap focus dengan vibrator yang masih bergetar di vagina Sakura, walapun kejantananya kini telak tegak sempurna dan sedikit mengeluarkn pre-cum di ujungnya

"Ugh! Sial, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Sasuke mendesis kecil, dengan segera di cabutnya vibrator dari vagina Sakura dan keluarlah cairan Sakura dengan sangat banyak. Sakura bernafas legah akhirnya setelah 1 jam Sasuke mengeluarkan mainan itu dari tubuhnya, namun beberapa saat Sakura bernafas lega dia merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Bersiaplah Saki."Ucap Sasuke berat, Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika kejantanan Sasuke langsung menghujamnya dengan keras dan dalam.

"Ahhhhh...A-Anata...ughhhhh.." Sakura mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke melakukan penestrasi dengan tiba-tiba, belum selesai dengan keterkejutanya Sasuke langsung memompa kejantanya dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Sakura bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget karena serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Haaah...masih saja sempit..eghh.." desah Sasuke seksi di telinga Sakura yang membuat pipi Sakura merah padam *Author : Nosebleed*Sasuke masih terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya bergesekan dengan payudara Sakura.

"Ahh.. Ahhh.. A-Anata.. pe.. ahhh..pelan-pelan..uhhh." tubuh Sakura terlonjak-lonjak akibat hantaman liar oleh Sasuke. Hampir 3 menit mereka melakukan gaya seperti itu membuat Sasuke bosan, kemudia dia melepaskan penisnya dan berinisiatif melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Sakura, kemudian membimbing Sakura untuk naik ke atas tubuhnya, Sakura yang bingung hendak melepaskan penutup mata yang belum terlepas dari kelepok mata emeraldnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu unuk membuka penutup matamu saki, ugh.." Sasuke menarik kembali penutup mata Sakura seperti semula, Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung semakin mengeras, Sakura mendesah ketika merasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin membesar dank eras di dalamnya. "Ah..Anata.."

Sasuke kembali memaju mundurkan kejantananya dengan tempo stabil, namun menurut Sakura itu tidak memuaskanya, Sakura mengerakan tubuhnya berlawan arah dengan tusukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa istrinya itu meminta lebih tersenyum licik, Sasuke semakin melambatkan tempo tusukanya secara teratur dan hali berdamak pada gerakan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin liar saja. Senyum jahat Sasuke semakin melebar dengan kecepatan cahaya Sasuke membalikan posisi Sakura menjadi di atas.

Mata Sakura yang masih tertutup oleh kain itu hanya diam dia menggunakan indra pendengarnya untuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi sekarang, Sakura mendengar suara erangan kecil dari Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. "Bergeraklah saki jika kau ingin terpuaskan." Ucap Sasuke berat.

Pipi Sakura memerah karenanya,Sakura mulai menjamah Sasuke tanpa melihatnya. Dia hanya mengunakan insting perabanya saja. Tangan Sakura mulai meraba dari kepala Sasuke, mengelus rambut pantat ayamnya yang sangat halus dan kuat ditanganya, meluncur kearah dahi Sasuke. Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Sasuke sayang. Wajah Sasuke memerah karenanya dan Sakura tahu itu. Karena suhu kepala Sasuke meningkat drastis.

Tangan Sakura berlanjut membelai hidung tegak Sasuke dan menciumnya dan sedikit mengigit kecil ujungnya yang menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit mengerang, tangan Sakura menyentuh bibir seksi nan tipis suaminya. Bibirnya hendak mencium bibir Sasuke namun Sakura ingin sedikit mengerjainya. Ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya Sakura sedikit menjauhkanya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat permukaan bibir Sasuke, Sasuke yang tau Sakura hanya akan mempermainkanya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menghisap lidah Sakura, Sakura mengerang lirih karena perbuatan Sasuke, tak mau kalah tangan Sakura meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke, dari dada bidangnya melewati perut berotot Sasuke yang sixpack.

Sakura sediki membelai perut Sasuke yang menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit mendesis, Sakura sedikit tersenyum. Tangan Sakura kembali meraba tubuh Sasuke hingga akhirnya menemukan penisnya, walapun mata Sakura tertutupo leh kain, Sakura bisa merasakan jika kejantanan suaminya sudah sangat membesar dank eras. Sakura menunduk pada kenjatanan Sasuke, sediki menjilat ujungnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya untuk merasakan sensai jilatan Sakura. Sasuke membuka matanya ketika tidak merasakan jilatan Sakura di kejantanan-nya.

Sakura menegakan tubuhnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam tubuhnya, dengan pelan tapi pasti Sakura memasukan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam lubang vaginanya. "Ahhh A-Anata." Sakura bisa merasakan penis Sasuke masuk terlalu dalam di dalamnya, sedangkan Sasuke menutup kembali matanya erat. Merasakan remasan yang ketat di kejantan-nya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan liar. Menyebatkan decitan hebat di ranjang tidurnya. Mempompa keluar masuk milik Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke mengerakan sebelah tanganya untuk membantu gerakan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin brutal. Sasuke meletakan tangan kanan-nya di pinggang ramping Sakura dan tangan kirin-nya berada di payudara Sakura yang bergerak bebas.

Selama bergerak turun naik selama 30 menit, tubuh Sakura mengejang hebat. Sakura bisa merasakan orgasmenya sebentar lagi dan Sasuke tau itu. "Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikanya." Sasuke memutar tubuh mereka tanpa melepas tautan mereka, Sakura berada di bawah kukungan tubuh besar Sasuke. masih menanti Sasuke dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan untuk meneluarkan benihnya di dalam Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Sakura kebahunya dan mengerakan penisnya dengan cepat. "Ahh..ahh.. anta.. aku mau.. ahhh.. " Sakura menutup matanya erat-erat dan meremas seperai dengan kuat. Sasuke semakin menggila mengantam tubuh Sakura. "Bersama saki." Ucap Sasuke serak.

"Ahhh Anata!." Teraik Sakura ketika orgasmenya datang, "Ughh!." Sasuke mengeram rendah di telinga Sakura, setelah beberapa saat mereka seperti melayang di udara. Sasuke membuka penutup mata Sakura, dengan reflek mata Sakura langsung terbuka, dan menampilkan manic emerald hijau yang jenih. Manic emerald yang sangat di sukai Sasuke.

Sasuke mencerukan wajahnya di bahu Sakura, menikmati aroma keringat Sakura yang bercampur dengan aroma sex mereka, Sakura masih menstabilkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang sangat terenga-engah, Sakura mengakui bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan seks dengan Sasuke, namun Sakura merasa sperti ini adalah seks yang sangat nikmat dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya, pandanganya turun pada perut rata Sakura yang penuh dengan kissmark yang di buat olehnya. Sedikit menngelusnya dengan tangan besarnya "Aku ingin ada Uchiha kecil di rumah kita Sakura, dan aku ingin itu berasal dari mu dan dari ku. Dari kita berdua." Pipi Sakura langsung merona hebat karena perkataan Sasuke. "A-aku juga, Anata." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan jawaban Sakura dan merapikan poni pink Sakura yang lepek dengan jemarinya. "aku harap aku bisa mendapatkanya dengan cepat." Sakura hanya menganguk pelan.

Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Sakura dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat kearahnya. Sakura masuk kedalam pelukan Sasuke, mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke yang sudah teratur. Akhirnya mereka tidur dengan damai setelah lelah melanda tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian

.

.

.

.

"Hoekk..ugh! hoekkk." Sakura mengeluarkan isi perutnya di toilet kamarnya, Sasuke berada di belakangnya sedang memijit tengkuk Sakura untuk meringankan rasa mualnya. "Lebih baik hari ini kau mintaTsunade untuk cuti saja saki, liat kondisimu sedang tidak sehat.' Sasuke masih tetap memijit tengkuk Sakura yang masih mengelurkan isi perutnya yang kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa Anata, mungkin hanya masuk angin. Dengan olesan balsam mungkin juga reda." Sakua masih mencoba menahan mualnya dan tersenyum canggung kearah Sasuke, wajahnya sangat pucat. Sasuke tau benar jika Sakura sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit untuk melakukan kegiatan. "Jangan bohong padaku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke datar, Sakura kembali tersenyum "Percayalah Anata, aku baik-baik saja.'

Sasuke sedikit memijit pangkal hidungnya "Baiklah, hari ini aku akan ke kantor hokage untuk memberikan laporan kepada divisi pertahanan tentang misi kemarin, dan aku akan meminta pulang lebih awal karena kau sedang tidak enak badan." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, berniat melayangkan kata-kata "tidak ada tapi, tapian Sakura. Jika kau sakit aku juga yang akan repot nantinya."

Sakura sedikit gembira mendengar Sasuke yang sangat perhatian kepadanya, tapi dia juga merasa jengkel karena Sasuke masih saja keras kepala seperti di tim 7 dulu. "Baiklah Anata." Ucap Sakura pasrah

.

.

.

Sakura sudah menelephone Tsunade untuk meminta izin karena hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk menjaga rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang tidak enak badan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang memakai rompi kerjanya dengan kurang rapi, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan merapikan rompinya. "Hari ini kau mau makan apa Anata? Aku akan membuatkanya untukmu." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih merapikan bajunya "Apapun yang kau masak aku menyukainya." Kata-kata Sasuke langsung membuat pipi Sakura merona.

Setelah selesai merapikan Sakura memberikan tas perlatan ninja kepada Sasuke dan mengantarnya keluar rumah mereka. "Aku pergi dulu saki." Sasuke mencium lembut kening Sakura dan bibir Sakura dengan pelan. "Tunggu aku di rumah ya." Sakura tersenyum manis dan menganguk "Yosh."

Sakura melihat Sasuke hingga pergi di tikungan perempatan, lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Sakura merasa tubuhnya cepat lelah akhir-akhir ini, dan setiap pagi dia selalu merasakan mual yang sangat luar biasa di tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan!" Sakura langsung berlari kearah ruang keluarga dan mengambil kalender yang berdiri di samping TV. "Kami-sama. Apakah ini nyata?" Sakura lalu beranjak keluar rumahnya,untuk pergi ke klinik terdekat. Dia harus memastikan apakah ini benar atau hanya perasaanya saja

.

.

.

,

"Wah selamat ya Nyonya Uchiha." Ucap dokter yang memeriksa tubuh Sakura, perasaan Sakura sekarang menjadi linglung dan gembira. Dia seperti tidak menyangkan akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya, dia hamil anak Sasuke. Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumahnya dan menunggu Sasuke hingga dia pulang. Sebelum Sakura pulang dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja di supermarket terdekat. Dia akan memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya nanti malam, dengan senyum manis di bibirnya Sakura berjalan kearah supermarket konoha.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke agak keras

"Okaeri Anata." Sakura keluar dari dapur dan bergegas mengambil mantel suaminya, Sasuke mencium bau harum dari dapur. Bau khas tomat kesukaanya. "Baunya harum sekali." Ucap Sasuke datar. "Ah iya aku sedang memasak makan kesukaanmu, sup tomat." Sakura memeperhatikan Sasuke yang melepas sepatu ninjanya dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"Anata, kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan dulu." Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang menaruh tas nya di sofa. "Aku ingin mandi dulu saja."

Sakura segera bergegas kearah kamar mereka di lantai 2, masuk kedalam kamar mandi kamar mereka dan menyalahkan keran, mengatur suhu air dengan tangannya. Setelah dirasa pas Sakura bergegas turun dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Anata, Airnya sudah siap." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke hanya bergumam dan berjalan kearah lantai 2, Sakura mengikuti suaminya masuk kedalam kamar mereka, Sasuke sedang melepas bajunya di depan Sakura yang Nampak malu-malu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihatnya. Padahal dia sudah sering melepas bajunya di depan Sakura.

Menurut Sakura tubuh Sasuke sangat seksi, walapun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sakura melihat tubuh berotot Sasuke tapi wajahnya selalu saja memerah. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Hey Sakura bagaimana jika kita bermain sedikit permainan?" Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sakura, membuat Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya karena Sasuke mendekatinya dengan seringai yang sangat ia kenal itu. 'Kami-sama.' Batin Sakura, Sakura masih memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menempel dengan erat dengan tembok di belakangnya.

Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai Sasuke yang makin melebar dan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, Sakura menelan ludahnya susah. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan tangan kanan nya menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Ada apa hm? Apakah kau takut padaku eh?" Sasuke menyeringai menggoda kearah Sakura yang berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-tidak, siapa yang bilang?" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah, Sasuke tersenyum setan karena jawaban Sakura.

"Baiklah, mari kita buktikan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menekan.

"Kyaa! Anata, apa yang kau lakukan." Jerit Sakura ketika Sasuke melepas baju saku dengan paksa. Menyisahkan tubuh atasan Sakura yang toples karena tidak menggunakan baju dalam. Baju Sakura yang bermodel kemja dengan kancing-kancing kecil didepanya memudahkan Sasuke untuk merobeknya. Menyebabkan kancing-kancing tersebut berhamburan di lantai.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan jika kau tidak takut denganku, dan apa-apaan ini tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali, berniat menggoda ku eh saku-chan?" Sasuke mulai membelitkan tangan kirinya kepinggang ramping Sakura, nafas Sakura semakin tidak terkendali ketika Sasuke mengendus bahu kananya yang terekpose dengan bebas.

"Bu-bukan begitu Anata..hmmm.." dengan susah payah Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menurunkan daerah jajahanya menuju dada Sakura yang sekarang semakin membesar saja, Sasuke tersenyum senang karena ini juga hasil kerja kerasnya mengupgrade dada Sakura setiap malam *okeh bentar Tri mau ngakak XD*

"Akhir-akhir ini dadamu semakin membesar saja eh Saku-chan?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Nee saku-chan, kenapa menutup mata? Apa kau takut denganku?" Sasuke kembali menggoda Sakura dengan sedikit menarik celana hotpants istrinya. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain masuk dan kau berpenampilan seperti ini saku-chan? Kau ingin di perkosa oleh orang lain eh?" Sasuke mengelus-elus pinggang Sakura dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Dan kau harus di hukum karena nya." Bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Sakura sambil mengigit kecil daun telinganya.

"Ahkkk.." Sakura menjerit kecil ketika Sasuke mengendongnya ala karung beras di bahu Sasuke dan membawanya kearah kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan badan Sasuke yang sedikit emnunduk dan menceburkan badan Sakura kedalam air.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura berontak ingin berdiri dari berbading di bath tub tapi tangan Sasuke menghalangi. Mata Sakura lagi-lagi terbelalak ketika Sasuke juga masuk kedalam bak mandi untuk bergabung denganya.

"Ma-mau apa kau Anata?" ucap Sakura sedikit ketakutan, Sasuke tersenyum menakutkan.

"Memberikan mu sedikit hukuman saku-chan." Sasuke sedikit berdiri untuk memberikan ruang untuknya melepas celana panjangnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke horror 'Apakah dia ingin bercinta denganku di dalam bath tub ini? Di kamar mandi ini.' Sakura ingin pingsan rasanya, kelakuan Sasuke masih saja mesum bahkan semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah selesai melepas celanya Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya.

"Lets Play game Saku-chan."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar ketika tangan Sasuke sudah menarik celana hotpantsnya turun dari pinggangnya

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menghidangkan sop tomat kesukaan suaminya kedalam mangkuk Sasuke, wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit kelelahan setelah 'permainan' mereka tadi sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura datar namun ada sirat nakal dalam matanya.

Setelah selesai menghidangkan makanan kepada suaminya Sakura sedikit berdeham dan ingin membicarakan masalahnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura pelan, Sasuke hanya berguman pelan dan mengunyah tomatnya dengan tenang.

"Bagimana menurutmu jika aku hamil?" cicit Sakura kecil, Sasuke memandang Sakura sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga ingin memiliki Uchiha kecil diantara kita." Wajah Sakura memerah tersipu karena perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya romantis.

"bagiaman jika ku katakana jika aku hamil, Anata?" seketika tangan Sasuke yang hendak memasukan sumpit yang kedalam mulutnya langsung mengambang di udara.

"bisa kau ulangi lagi Sakura?" ucap Sasuke menyakinkan apa yang di dengarnya tidak salah. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kecil.

"Aku hamil Sasuke." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apakah benar itu Sakura." Sasuke belum mau terlalu gembira dengan berita ini, dia harus memastikan apakah benar Sakura hamil.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual di pagi hari dan badanku juga sangat lemas, hingga aku sdar bahwa aku sudah telat mens bulan ini, untuk memastikanya aku pergi ke klinik di dekat sini dah merka bilang aku positif hamil." Ucap Sakura dengan kepala menunduk.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sakura, meraih dagu Sakura dan mendongakan wajah Sakura yang putih

"Mengapa kau begitu sedih?" ucap Sasuke mAnatap manic hijau Sakura.

"A-aku takut kau akan memarahiku, Anata." Sakura becicit kecil, Sasuke tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu Sakura, aku senang akhirnya ada sesuatau yang akan menyatukan kita. Menyatukan kau dan aku, yaitu anak kita." Sasuke memeluk Sakura kedalam pelukannya, dan Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Bulan purna yang bersinar menjadi saksi keromantisan Sasuke malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Need epilog?

.

.

Thanks buat review ff ini XD dan buat yang udah nagis2 di line udah update yaa XD

Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu2 XD

Intinya banyak yg review ff ini hot :v salah kan otak Tri yang hentai XD

Untuk ff "that's my psycho" tinggal beberapa chapter lagi aja habis, dan tri akan mengeluarkan ff baru dengan tema.. hmm apa ya XD di baca sendiri aja :v

Dan ff barunya cuman skedar teaser aja, mungkin kalau banyak reviewnya bakalan di update cepat seperti that's my psycho.. XD

Btw maaf juga ff that's my psychonya sempet repost hehehe XD

.

..

At least thanks for waiting this chapter

See you~


End file.
